


[伉俪嘉宜]非典型abo

by skyelse



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelse/pseuds/skyelse
Summary: alpha！笔xomega！荣alpha！嘉xomega！宜有范宜非典型abo乱搞





	[伉俪嘉宜]非典型abo

又到十五号了。  
朴珍荣看日历的时候突然想起来，他家alpha发情的日子。  
最近有点忙忘了，他抱歉地去买了那人最喜欢的草莓蛋糕，特意嘱咐要店员多撒点糖霜。  
他回到家把蛋糕放到冰箱里，检查了一下抽屉里的抑制剂数量。  
嗯，很好，没有少。  
看来这个月还算听话。  
抑制剂虽然方便，但对身体伤害很大，他警告过很多次只能在万不得已的时候才能用。  
朴珍荣耐心等了一会儿，等回来的却是段宜恩。  
“在范哥没和哥一起吗？”  
段宜恩跟他挤挤眼睛。  
“今天需要我吗？”  
“第一天还是我来吧。”  
和之后相比，alpha发情期第一天总会特别脆弱特别黏人，有的alpha甚至还会出现筑巢行为，需要omega在旁边无微不至地照顾。  
段宜恩思考了一下嫌麻烦放弃了，“那之后有需要找我啊。”  
他家的猫猫一直到晚饭才被经纪人陪同着护送回来。经纪人进门看到他俩都在，长舒了一口气，赶紧说我明天晚点来接你们。  
段宜恩差点没绷住笑，“我不用，我可以早点。”  
经纪人还想说什么，当事人已经把桌上的草莓蛋糕吞下去半个，也不管还有别人在，用沾了奶油的嘴巴去亲omega散发着桃子香味的后颈。  
平时有多盐，发情期就有多甜，大家纷纷表示理解。朴珍荣见怪不怪，被alpha在脖子上狠狠啃了一口。  
经纪人趁着那两位还没干柴烈火，把第二天的日程表塞给他们。  
“那马克我先来接你。”  
林在范把日程表放好，回过头来无视了眼瞎的经纪人，把朴珍荣半拖半抱地带回自己房间。  
omega其实很容易被动发情，特别是和喜欢的alpha在一起的时候，只是症状轻多了，也不像alpha一样需要好几天才能缓解。  
朴珍荣一边帮不停抱怨热的哥哥脱衣服，一边忍不住自己腿间也湿了起来。  
alpha闻到熟悉的信息素更加焦躁不安，平时能毫不费力做起breaking的手臂这会儿变得酸软无力，只能勉强把人抱在怀里。  
“珍荣儿，快一点……”  
猫猫眯着眼睛跟他撒娇，声音像沾了糖霜一样甜，下腹的性器却不怀好意地顶着他。  
朴珍荣被他撩得呼吸困难，半褪了裤子就骑上去，湿软的肉穴轻松地把不小的东西吞了下去。  
即使插入了也还是要omega主动，和往常的霸道总裁形象完全不符，alpha就是这种器大活好，可是恶劣、懒散又狡猾的生物。  
omega的体力不足以陪alpha度过完整的发情期，或者说他们只是单纯的见异思迁，哪里有好吃的就会被吸引过去。朴珍荣被操得爽了，没发现林在范半夜又摸去别人那里。  
发情期的alpha没什么理智，只要是个omega都能让他贴上去蹭一蹭，软着嗓子诱惑omega撅起屁股让他干上一炮。  
段宜恩房间在走廊对面，林在范循着omega的信息素摸过去，无比顺手地掀开被子和床的主人滚到一起。  
结果第二天早上是段宜恩没起来，林在范更不用说。经纪人无可奈何，只好把最年长的两个成员丢在家里。  
走之前朴珍荣不放心，还是敲进段宜恩的房间看了看他家猫猫的状况，还没结束发情期的alpha很自然地缠上来不让走。  
朴珍荣还在为昨天晚上偷吃的事情耿耿于怀，故意不让他碰。猫猫没得到想要的东西，哼了一声扭头抱住了另一只omega。段宜恩被勾得呼吸不稳，当着他的面把手伸进林在范衣服里。  
崔荣宰见状赶紧把门口好奇的bambam和金有谦拉走，他们三个还没分化，只能羡慕地看着哥哥们淫乱的四角关系。  
“有马克哥就不要我了啊。”  
朴珍荣被激起了胜负欲，段宜恩向来乐于坐享其成，也不是没干过从别人床上把发情的猫咪强行占为己有的事。  
林在范回头看他一眼，舔着嘴唇诱惑朴珍荣一起旷工。他是无所谓，特殊时期的alpha都被宠着，社会理解他们的难处，他就算等会儿在练习室的地板上把段宜恩和朴珍荣都操了可能也会被好心原谅。  
王嘉尔等半天不见人出来，进去发现那三个人不知为什么对峙中。  
今天早上他本来去叫段宜恩起床，一开门就被团里另一个alpha的信息素熏得退避三舍，马上就知道昨晚上又有人在宿舍乱搞。  
他对林在范这种吃着碗里看着锅里的行为很不满，他也是alpha，可他发情期都规规矩矩的，从来没试图招惹珍荣。只是朴珍荣睁一只眼闭一只眼，段宜恩自己又乐在其中，他也不好多说什么。  
朴珍荣咬牙切齿，不甘心也只好把自己精心照顾的小猫和某个厚脸皮的白嫖一起留在家里。不是他怂，只是今天已经少了俩，再缺人PD估计会直接打上门。  
围观的王嘉尔凑过来闻闻他，不知道自己和朴珍荣谁更可怜。


End file.
